Nothing Could Be Better
by LadyStiff
Summary: What comes from witnessing one man's humiliation? Nothing either of them expected coming from heartbreak. And when one thing leads to another, they find out things do change for the better.


**Author's Notes: I co-wrote this with the AMAZING stronghermione for The Maple Bookshelf's August Challenge. The reveals have happened so we can now post this for you. If you feel inclined shimmy on over to her profile and check out stronghermione's story's, she's very talented.**

**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Strong Language (Very strong), AU, Adultery, Sex, oh and sex.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and no infringement was intended in anyway.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

James Potter strode down Diagon Alley during the lunch rush. He nodded politely to the people of his acquaintance who greeted him but as he was purpose-driven today, he did not stop to converse with any of them.

'_Kids, kids everywhere_,' he thought as he dodged another group. Suddenly the fact that it was mid-August connected some of his brain cells together and he realised the Alley would of course be full of students getting their supplies for another year at Hogwarts. '_Funny how when your own child finishes school, the year is no longer broken up into segments revolving around it_,' he mused. His son Harry was now 22 years old and in his final year of Auror training, following in the footsteps of his father. James laughed quietly as he remembered the incident regarding his son which brought him here today.

The previous week, the Auror trainees had been put through a rigorous obstacle course, complete with simulated Dark Creatures. The course had been designed to be as realistic as possible and, after spending an extended period of time in it, the trainee would begin to forget the creatures he or she was confronting were not actually real. Harry had been in the course for over an hour, one of the better times, but at one point, when suddenly confronted by a fully transformed werewolf, he began an involuntary _Animagus_ transformation. The shock of seeing his left hand disappear into his wrist and his right arm sprout feathers was enough to halt the unexpected conversion. Unfortunately it also meant a trip to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to set him to rights once more.

James could not have been more proud of his son's partial achievement. He had promised Harry they would begin to study together privately to enable him to transform fully and safely. James remembered back to his own illicit training while still at Hogwarts and recalled a specific book that he and his three friends had found particularly helpful. He had made enquiries, and Flourish and Blott's had Owled him that morning to let him know they had secured a copy for him.

James opened the door to the bookshop and was met with a wall of noise, not often heard in the usually quiet, library-like shop. There was a large crowd clamouring at the counter, all shouting out the names of books and checking prices. James looked at his watch and decided he had enough time to browse while he waited for the crowd to thin. He made eye contact with the manager behind the counter to let him know he was there before heading off down one of the aisles toward the back of the shop.

He browsed idly for a few minutes, not really looking for anything in particular. James suddenly realised it would soon be the birthday of his son's best friend, Hermione Granger. If there was one present in the world that would get Hermione excited it was a book. More so if the giver had put some thought into what they purchased. She liked the gift certificates, but felt they were a cop-out, no thought given. She liked receiving the latest releases but again, they were right at the front of the shop and easily accessible. The giver did not have to expend much effort in acquiring the gift. What she liked best were the treasures – the rare, fourth edition printing of an eighteenth-century poetry book. She liked a copy of a book that belonged to a print run of only 2,000. She loved an obscure topic, the only book of its kind in the shop that day. Hermione had gone through this wish list of hers with him one day when she was sixteen. Since then, James had taken the challenge on board, doing his utmost every birthday and Christmas to find those treasures she loved.

Thus it was that James found himself on the mezzanine floor of the shop, right at the back where customers rarely ventured. He was perusing a book written about Muggleborns who had made significant impacts on the Wizarding world. He smiled gently as he skimmed past accounts of inventing Charms and Potions and revolutionising the fields of Healing, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. This was it. As a Muggleborn, Hermione would appreciate it greatly.

James was just closing the book when a waft of a scent reached his nose. He knew that scent; there was no other like it. It was the scent he had had blended specifically for his wife on their twentieth wedding anniversary three years previously. Lily had worn it every day since. The scent was even blended in with her creams and beauty potions in order for it not to be overshadowed or overpowered by another scent. He wondered what she was doing in this section of the shop. Indeed, when he had left the house that morning, Lily had been at pains to stress she had no plans for the day and would not be venturing far from home. James began to stealthily follow the scent, thinking he may be able to come upon his wife and give her a little fright. He knew how she could lose herself in a book and thought it would be a fine joke to play.

He was nearing the end of the aisle, Lily's scent now stronger. He knew she was just around this corner. Grinning manically to himself, James prepared to whip around the corner when the sound of a soft moan reached his ears. He froze upon hearing it. Muscles tensed he waited to hear if the moan repeated itself. He double checked the location he was standing in. '_No, sex books are on the other side of the floor_,' he determined. He should know; it was the only location within the bookshop you would ever find Sirius Black.

Five seconds passed before another, louder moan was heard. James bristled, he knew _that_ moan and he knew what caused it. Only by nipping behind Lily's ear while at the same time stimulating her nipple could that particular sound be produced. Knowing it was physically impossible for Lily to be to be self-pleasuring to that degree, he called upon his years of training as an Auror to scope out the situation. '_Figures I left my invisibility cloak back at the office_,' he groused.

He peered cautiously around the corner of the shelf, slowly revealing the Ancient History and Muggle Literature sections where no one ever went. What he saw almost made his heart stop. Severus Snape was pushed up against a bookshelf with one of his hands roaming under the shirt, the other clearly at work under the skirt of a woman not his wife. A woman who was in fact _James'_ wife! Lily had one hand buried in the greasy hair of James' schoolboy enemy and the other firmly gripped around the man's crotch, clearly stimulating the hardness it concealed.

They broke their heated kiss and James noticed Snape bending his head, kissing, licking and whispering in Lily's ear, eliciting more moans from the woman he was married to. James discreetly cast an amplification spell, allowing him to hear what Snivellous was saying. "... and bury my cock deep into that drenched pussy of yours. You'd like that, wouldn't you, slut? You like it when I slam my dick into you, deeper than anyone else ever has," he paused as Lily moaned and whispered, "Yes, yessss."

"I'll push it in so far and so fast you will scream with the force as it bottoms out within your slick cunt. I'll keep you filled until you are begging me to move, to fuck you like the slut you are, my slut, my Witch..." he trailed off, sticking his tongue deep into Lily's ear while she desperately thrust her hips against her lover's.

"Yes, Sev yes. I want it, I want you. Now, I need you Darling, now!" She grabbed Snape's face and dragged it back to hers, their lips crashing together once more. James felt strangely detached from the scene. He knew he should be reacting. He should be angry, livid beyond belief. He should make his presence known and confront the cheating slut and her enabler. But he didn't want to, certainly not there in public, for all and sundry to witness.

The sound of a zip being lowered brought his thoughts crashing back to his present location. He slowly put his head back around the shelf just in time to witness his wife reach into the pants of _Snivellous_ and pull out his cock. Despite himself, James was momentarily impressed with what he saw. He himself was no slouch in the pants department but Snape's appendage was something else. '_Get a grip, Idiot. That Fucker is about to slam that pole into your wife!_' a part of James' brain screamed at him frantically. The greater part of his brain though was entranced, almost _wanting_ to watch this train wreck until it reached its conclusion.

Lily pulled on the monster cock a few times, liberally spreading the pre-cum around the head and stimulating the shaft. Her other hand fumbled with Snapes trousers further and finally undid them all the way, lowering them so his balls were freed for her to play with. Snape suddenly lifted Lily and swung them around so she now had her back to the bookshelf, hiking her skirt up to her waist at the same time. With a brutal thrust of his hips, he sunk his cock into her to the hilt. She buried her mouth onto his shoulder, stifling the scream of pain and pleasure that was ripped from her upon this action.

James pulled back, not wanting to witness anymore. He found himself unable to move, as though held there by an unseen force. He suffered silently for a few minutes, all the time it took for the rutting couple to finish their copulating. He could hear the rustle of clothing as they set themselves to rights again. A deep, masculine voice came to him clearly, still amplified by the spell he had cast earlier.

"Like last time, my Love. Leave now and meet me at my house. I will follow in five minutes and we will have the rest of the afternoon together, licking, sucking, _fucking_." The lovers shared one more desperate, passionate kiss before reluctantly untangling themselves from each other's embrace. James hastily made his way back to the section he had originally been browsing, hoping desperately that Lily at least would take the other route from her location to the door. He listened as her unmistakable footsteps passed by the other side of the high bookshelf he was perusing. He breathed a sigh of relief, electing to stay where he was until he was sure Snape had left as well, before he left to find some solace to plan his next steps.

James was slowly working his way down the bookshelf, looking at the titles but taking none of them in when a quiet gasp drew his attention. He looked up in time to see Snape's furtive, guilty expression quickly settle into the more normal one of disdain and loathing toward him. Still not wanting a public confrontation, James stiffly nodded his head and acknowledged the other man. "Snape," he said, slamming up his mental walls in case the noted _Legilimens_ decided to do a surface skim.

"Potter," spat Snape with an accompanying sneer. James did not feel the telltale sign of mental probes but stayed vigilant just in case. He need not have worried, the Potions Professor stalked past the husband of his lover, down the stairs and out the door.

James let out a breath he was unaware he had been holding and slumped against the shelf, the strength draining out of him. '_Right, first stop, Firewhiskey, second stop Sirius. Wait no, maybe Remus. He won't counsel me to go and do something stupid_,' James thought as he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. He pushed off the shelf and had taken one step when another surprised gasp caused him to whirl around. James found himself captured by the gaze of Hermione Granger.

.

Hermione had entered Flourish and Blott's twenty minutes previously. She had heard they had copies of a new theory by Charms Master Romulus Evervine which had recently been published. As always though, she timed her visit so she would have enough time to browse the stacks and see if she could unearth a treasure. She was deep in the stacks on the mezzanine floor, immersed in a written debate about a Rune translation when she heard the unmistakable sound of an amorous couple around the corner of the shelf she was currently in front of. '_Really_,' she thought scathingly. '_Do people have no respect or decency anymore?_' A scowl on her face she started to move to confront the couple and tell them to get a room when a moan and a gasp of "Severus!" reached her ears. '_Severus? Oh please, tell me that is not _Snape_ getting some in a _bookshop_!_' Hermione cautiously peered around the corner of the shelf, her eyes widening as they took in the scene before she whipped her head back around.

Hermione was quietly hyperventilating as she processed what she had seen. Her old Potions Professor, pressed up against a shelf, his hands in places she did not want to think about, with Lily Potter! Lily Potter, her best friend's _mother_! Lily Potter, her best friend's _married_ mother! Lily Potter, with her hand in a place she herself would not touch with a ten foot pole. Hermione shuddered at the thought of getting that close to Snape's... '_Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, Cedric_!' she thought firmly in her mind, the handsome face of her boyfriend, his gorgeous body and impressive appendage driving out the thoughts of Snape.

Suddenly, inexplicably, Hermione could clearly hear whispers. The voice of the man who had hissed instructions at her in a classroom for seven years could clearly be heard, stating exactly what he wanted to do. Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth and turned to quickly vacate the area. What she saw when she turned though had her quickly rethinking her plans to simply run out of the shop. Coming toward her, slowly but steadily, was a small family. Mum, Dad and two children, clearly Muggles and clearly in the shop for the first time. Hermione chanced a glance behind her and made a snap decision.

She could not allow these innocent children to be traumatised by witnessing what was going on behind the shelf. She also could not allow the parents to get such a bad impression of the Wizarding World their first day here. Granted this sort of thing happened in the Muggle world as well but first impressions were lasting. She palmed her wand and quickly set some wards - a silencing spell, a mild Repelling Charm and a tiny _Confundus_. She was gratified to see the family turn and walk away. It meant she had to stay put to maintain the spells as they were cast so quickly but she at least was not an innocent. She no longer had to attend classes with the man going at it against the bookshelf either. She tried to imagine what Potions would have been like for seven years had she witnessed Snape _in flagrante delicto_ at the age of twelve. She shuddered anew at the thought.

Hermione's brain was hurried back to her present location with the lovers' plans to leave permeating her brain. '_Oh Gods! They might walk straight past me_!' she thought frantically as she looked around for a place to hide, any place to hide. Directly in front of her was a cupboard door. Praying it was not locked, Hermione lunged for it while she cancelled the wards she had placed. She opened the door and hurled herself inside before closing it quietly behind her. Holding her breath, she hid in the cupboard, and desperately hoped that just this once fate would cut her a break. Trouble always seemed to have a way of finding her. She hoped the current absence of Harry and Ron would help her out here; maybe they were keeping Trouble busy elsewhere. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps go past the closed door.

Harry. What was she going to do? Should she tell him? Should she tell James? She knew what she had seen, but was it even what she thought? Who knows, maybe Lily lived some sort of weird fantasy life and that was really James, _Polyjuiced_ as Snape. She shuddered again at the thought, swallowing the small amount of bile that rose in her throat. '_That would be one sick fantasy life_,' she thought. Either way, she would never be able to look at Lily the same way again.

Figuring enough time had passed, Hermione cautiously opened the door. Looking left and right, she determined no one was in the vicinity. She decided to go the other way in leaving, just in case she ran into one of them. Hermione rushed past the spot she had seen the lovers and turned the corner; gasping when she saw the one man she hoped she wouldn't – James Potter. James whirled around when he heard her, locking his gaze with hers. In that moment, both realised they had each been witness to the same scene.

.

Hermione steered a still shell-shocked James out of Flourish and Blott's and down the busy Alley to The Leaky Cauldron. A few people nodded in greeting but luckily no one wished to stop and chat. James retained enough presence of mind to return the greetings and it was only because she knew him so well, that Hermione could tell from his outward appearance that anything might be troubling him. He allowed Hermione to guide him through the pub out into Muggle London. They walked for five minutes before Hermione gestured to a small cafe. "Would you like a coffee?" she asked.

James stared directly at her. "Does it have alcohol in it?" he asked pointedly.

Hermione blushed; of course a simple coffee would not do in these circumstances. "No," she replied chagrined. She looked around at the other shops on the strip. "Look there's a pub, we'll go there," she said, pointing to an Irish pub halfway down the street.

James allowed her to grab his arm and once again pull him along to their destination. He was grateful the small Witch was on hand to take charge. He himself would have made it no further than The Leaky Cauldron where he would have inevitably been discovered by one of his friends or colleagues, and the whole sordid tale would have spilled out. He was pulled up short by a sudden exclamation from Hermione.

"Oh!" she pulled him into a small alleyway.

"What?" he asked, turning back to the street and drawing his wand. "Did you see them? Are they still here?"

"No, we are still wearing robes," she said as she gestured to their clothes. James dropped his arm and turned back to face her. "May I?" she asked as she drew her own wand, indicating that she wanted to transform his robes into something more appropriate.

James put a hand on her arm to stay her spell. "It's fine," he said. He removed his outer robe to display the perfectly acceptable Muggle attire of black pants and a light blue button-down shirt he had already been wearing underneath. "New policy, we have to wear Muggle clothes under our robes in case we are called out or venture into 'Muggle-land' when on a case. Too many Memory Charms were being used to cover up activities that were only noticed because of what we were wearing in the first place." he explained in a monotone. Hermione nodded, that made sense.

Hermione took the robe from him and folded it before placing it in her bag. She took her own robe off, revealing navy blue Capri pants and a white sleeveless shirt. She then transfigured her low heeled leather court shoes into a pair of strappy leather sandals. "Better," she affirmed. Hermione once more took his arm to lead them out of the alleyway and toward the pub.

They entered the small, cheery bar. There were a few patrons enjoying a traditional pub meal but it was by no means crowded. Hermione led James to a table and had him sit. She asked if he had a preference for his drink and merely rolled her eyes when he replied "Firewhiskey". She left him sitting there and went up to the bar.

"What can I get ya, Love?" the barman asked. He was very friendly.

"Could I have a rum and Coke and a double scotch, neat, please?" Hermione replied. The barman busied himself with preparing the drinks. Hermione looked back to where James was sitting, dejectedly looking at the table top. She had a sympathetic look on her face when she turned back to the bar. The barman followed her gaze.

"Your friend alrigh' there, Love? 'E looks as though someone jus' told 'im 'is wife died," the barman commented.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, considering he just found out she is cheating on him I guess you could say that's true," she replied. There was something about barmen that just invited confidence. Hermione looked at the glass of alcohol she had requested for James. "You know, could I just get a bottle of scotch, please? I think we'll be here for a while."

"Sure thing, Love, tha'll be thir'y quid all up. Poor Bligh'er, I'll bring it over in a minute wit' some glasses," the barman said kindly. Hermione handed over the required money asking for a jug of Coke to be brought over with it. She knew James would be able to drink the whiskey straight but there was no way she would be able to. Plus one of them should keep their head about them.

Hermione took the two glasses back to the table. She set the scotch down in front of James before taking her own seat. She was not surprised to see James knock back the double scotch in one mouthful before she had even fully sat down. He looked at her and held his empty glass up slightly in front of her. Hermione knew he was hurting and probably devastated but there was no way she was going to let him become the overbearing, arrogant Pureblood she knew was inside him. She merely took a sip of her own drink before primly informing him the barman was bringing over a bottle in a minute.

James had the grace to look slightly sheepish. It was not Hermione's fault that Lily was a cheating bitch. He should not take his feelings of anger, distress and humiliation out on her. He placed the empty glass back on the table with a thud.

"Would you like me to call Sirius, James?" Hermione asked gently. As soon as she asked the question, she seemed to brace herself for an affirmative answer, almost as if she knew what she would be dealing with if Sirius showed up.

James let out a dry laugh. "No, I already discounted him from this conversation. I'll talk to him at a later stage. I think Remus might be more suited to help me right now," he said.

Hermione visibly relaxed. She knew her former Professor would be a much calmer influence than the hot-headed Sirius Black. Hermione placed her glass on the table and said, "I'll go and _call_ him then." She made her way to the Ladies' Room where James knew she would send a _Patronus_ message to his friend. As soon as she was out of his sight, he snagged her drink and swallowed it in three large gulps. He placed his forehead on the edge of the table top, looking down directly between his feet.

'_Why, why would she do this_?' he thought. '_I can't even think when she would have started_.' James searched his mind back over the last weeks and months and tried to put Lily's behaviour at home together with her obvious actions outside it. This had been going on for a while. Lily and _Snivellous_ had been too comfortable, too knowing of each other's bodies for this to be a one-off or recent development.

If he had not seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed it. He wondered if he had done something, anything to drive his wife into the arms of another man. He remembered a time many, many years ago, just after they had been attacked in their own home by Lord Voldemort. He had been so thankful of the survival of his family, his one year old son in particular and in the weeks following, lavished as much attention on Harry as it was possible to bestow. He had come so close to losing him, so close to leaving his son an orphan that he was loathe letting the baby boy out of his sight for more than a few minutes.

It was about this time that Sirius Black had claimed Head of House status for the Black family, smugly taking over the family affairs as the eldest son when his father died. He exiled his mother to a property in France and, to the horror of the rest of the fanatical Pureblood family, proceeded to overhaul the Ancient family seat and turn it into a home full of life and Muggle objects. He had asked Lily to help him outfit the house completely. It was during this little project that Padfoot came to him one day and, with a seriousness rarely seen in the prankster, told him that Lily had propositioned him. James had been devastated and Sirius quickly helped him to realise that in his zeal to spend time with his son, he had neglected his wife.

Harry had been bundled off for a few days with Lily's friend Beth while James took his wife on a romantic getaway. There, they spoke about what was troubling both of them and reconnected with each other. Lily apologised profusely for her near betrayal and promised that she would never again do anything to destroy his trust in her. James in turn promised to honour his vows to her to love and cherish. What a fool he was.

James lifted his head when the thud of a glass hitting the table broke through his thoughts. Hermione looked at him apologetically, she had placed her glass back on the table top with a bit more force than she had intended. Her look of contrition turned to one of amusement when she noticed the indentation caused from the table edge pressing into his forehead for the last several minutes. James scowled before he noticed two fingers of scotch sitting in his glass. He knocked that back too. Hermione furrowed her brow and moved the bottle closer to her hand. She understood his need for the numbing effect the alcohol would provide but she was not going to allow him to drown in it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with concern.

James started at her, his face still betraying no discernible expression. "How do you think? Anger, pain, betrayal, humiliation, sadness, jealousy... hatred," he listed the emotions off one by one. "Think of every negative emotion you ever heard of, I'm sure I'm feeling some modicum of it." He rested his elbow on the table and held his empty glass up once more, shaking it from side to side.

"Promise you'll sip it this time?" she pleaded.

James closed his eyes in resignation and nodded. Hermione poured the amber liquid into the glass until it was a quarter full. James had watched carefully as she poured and waited until she returned the bottle to the table before he took a tiny sip. Hermione smirked at him. He returned it with one of his own before taking a more generous sip of his drink. He looked around the bar as his thoughts began to wander again. '_Snape, Snape! Stinking, greasy, fucking bat, SNAPE!_' James pounded the table with his fist, causing the glasses to rattle and Hermione to jump in her seat. She reached her hand out briefly as though to comfort him before she pulled it back. Every feature of her face was laced in sympathy. James closed his eyes to it and placed his head in his palms.

"Why, why of all the Wizards out there did she have to choose _him_?" he moaned into his hands. He sat up straight again and balled his fist once more. He went to pound the table again but visibly regained control over his emotions and stopped himself. His fist wavered a few times above the table top, almost as if it were going to override his brain somehow and connect with the wood anyway. James growled in frustration. "Talk to me!" he demanded. Hermione looked at him surprised. He softened his tone, remembering his vow not to take his aggression out on the young woman in front of him. "Please, talk to me, tell me anything," he pleaded.

Hermione realised he needed a distraction. She frantically searched through her brain for a neutral, uncomplicated topic. "We went to a play!" she blurted.

"You and Cedric?"

"Yes, with Ron and Melinda."

"That's his new one isn't it?"

"Yes. I really enjoyed her company. He finally seems to have found a Witch who is not a groupie."

"What did you see?"

"'A Midsummer Night's Dream', we went to Hyde Park."

"_Ron_ went to a Shakespeare play?"

"Yes, he enjoyed it too, to his utter amazement."

"Harry didn't want to go? I would've thought Mandy would have been up for it."

"We were originally going with them but some horrible Senior Auror," Hermione stared pointedly at James at these words, "scheduled Harry to work the night shift and Mandy came down with one of her migraines. We already had the tickets so Cedric convinced Ron that he would score massive boyfriend points with Melinda if he brought her to the play."

James' shoulders shook once with a laugh as he took another sip of his drink. "Good point. Harry, what am I going to do about Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione turned serious. "You have to tell him James. You know how he hates to be kept out of the loop. I know you did it when he was a child to protect him and let him be a kid without all the burdens, but you _promised_ him you wouldn't keep secrets anymore if it affected him. This affects him, and if he finds out from someone else, _then_ he finds out that you knew... He would feel doubly betrayed, first by his mother and then by you. I'll go with you if you like," she offered. James nodded, he knew she was right and he was grateful she would support him. Hermione had a way of keeping Harry in check when his emotions got the better of him.

All the patrons of the bar looked up at a sudden commotion in the doorway. James whipped his head around in time to see his friend, Remus Lupin almost yank the door from its hinges in his haste to get inside. He looked around frantically until he spotted Hermione staring at him in astonishment. He did not even notice who she was sitting with. He hurried over, concern etching his features.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Your message was very short."

"I'm fine, Remus," she assured him. She gestured across the table to James. Remus turned and his eyes widened at the visible distress on the face of his close friend.

"James?" Remus asked. He took a seat at the table. Hermione poured him a drink.

"Lily's cheating on me," James said bitterly.

Remus' eyes widened further. "Lily? Cheating on you? No, James that can't be right. Lily would never do something like that."

"Yes she would. We saw it," James replied, gesturing to himself and Hermione. Hermione nodded to confirm James' words.

"You saw it? How did you see it? I mean, if you saw her come out of some man's house or something, it may have been innocent. Are you sure you're not reading into anything?" Remus did not want to believe his friend, his Lily-flower, would be so callous as to throw away her life for a meaningless fling.

"I was in Flourish and Blott's, at the back on the mezzanine floor where I saw _Snivellous_, stick his cock into my wife's willing cunt. Is that clear enough?" James hissed angrily. Hermione frowned at the coarse language but said nothing. Remus picked up the glass and knocked back the contents. He put the glass on the table and pushed it toward the bottle. Hermione hurriedly refilled it and Remus knocked back another shot.

"Crystal," Remus croaked. "You saw it too, Hermione? Were the two of you in there together?"

"No, I happened to be in there at the same time is all. I ran into James after they left and brought him here," she explained. James had put his head back into his hands, the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes while his fingers raked through his hair.

"No one else saw them though?" Remus asked urgently. Something like this would spread around the gossip rounds like _Fiendfyre_. The Potters were one of the most prominent families in Wizarding Britain and an indiscretion such as this would be gleefully reported in newspapers and magazines and discussed at home and office as though it were serious _news_.

"No, no one," Hermione assured him.

"How can you be sure?" Remus asked. There were plenty of routes in and out of that section of the bookshop. He should know, he was a frequent visitor in there.

"Because once I established what they were doing I was going to hightail it out of there," Hermione said. "But then I saw a family headed our way with two young children and I didn't want their innocent eyes to be tainted with what was going on in the next aisle. So I cast some Charms to make them go away," she confessed.

"That's why I couldn't move!" James exclaimed. Hermione was confused for a moment before realisation dawned on her features.

"You were caught in the net of the spell," Hermione guessed.

"I thought shock was making me immobile," James said.

"It probably was to some extent," Hermione replied.

"Thank Merlin you were there, Hermione. I didn't realise how close they came to discovery. I was in no state to think of such a thing," James said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Hermione said quietly.

Remus had sat silent through this exchange, still trying to process all he had been told. "What are you going to do now, James?" he asked.

James sighed. He took another sip of his drink. The alcohol did not seem to be affecting him in any way; he guessed it was all part of the shock. He would make sure there was plenty of Hangover Potion available in the morning, he was sure he would feel the effects then, the bottle had been nearly two-thirds drunk and he knew he had had the fair share of it.

"My marriage is over, I won't be able to trust her again," James said sadly. He did not want to fight for a love that was clearly absent. If Lily had gone to the arms of another man instead of talking to him and trying to work out whatever the problem was (and he was fucked if he knew), then she had clearly made her choice. She did not want to fight for their marriage either. He also knew that if he let her beg forgiveness and allow her back in his bed, she would see it as a victory, having gotten one over him. He was damned if he would let her feel like she had gotten away with having an affair. "I'll talk to Harry as soon as possible, now if I can, and then confront Lily. I'll go and stay at Padfoot's until Lily can find alternate living arrangements." The house belonged to his family; he would buy another house for Lily before he would move out of his. He would be generous and give her the time she needed though. He made a resolution on the spot, through all the upcoming divorce procedures, he would remain firm. She was not going to get away with this behaviour and he knew the threat of airing their dirty laundry in public would make her back down. He would be fair and compromise where he felt he could be magnanimous, but he would be the winner in the end.

He finished the last of his drink and stood. Hermione and Remus followed suit. James extracted his wallet and left a couple of bank notes on the table.

"I already paid, James," Hermione told him as she picked up the notes and handed them back to him. He looked at her in consternation.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have done that," he admonished. "You know I would have paid."

"James, give it up," Hermione shot straight back at him. "You were in no condition when we walked in here and I couldn't exactly ask you if you had Muggle money on you," Hermione whispered the last few words lest anyone overhear them. "You can buy me a drink another time," she told him.

James put the money back in his wallet. He left a five-pound note on the table as a tip.

"Do you want me to come with you when you see Harry and Lily?" Remus asked, placing his hand on James' shoulder.

"I would appreciate you coming now to see Harry but only he and I will go and see Lily. I don't want it to seem like she's being ganged up on. I would really appreciate it if you're at Padfoot's later, I feel the need to drown myself in a bottle of _Firewhiskey_," James said.

"Of course I will," Remus assured him. When James and Harry were with Lily he would go home and hug and kiss his wife. He had a sudden urge to reassure himself that Dora was content in their marriage. A good shagging would not go astray either.

The trio left the pub and headed to the alleyway James and Hermione had been in earlier. With a last look at each other, they _Disapparated_, reappearing seconds later at the door to Harry's flat. He answered at their knock.

"Hello, you three. What are you doing here?" he asked as he happily greeted his father, best friend and honorary Godfather. This was not a group often seen together. He gestured for them to come inside, thanking his lucky stars he had spent the better part of the morning sanitising the place.

Hermione and Remus took a seat on the sofa while James remained standing. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Son, there is something I have to tell you..."

.

_**1 year later**_

James walked down the stairs, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and trying in vain to flatten his hair which was sticking up every which way as usual. Harry had asked if he could use James' home to host a birthday party for Hermione's twenty-fourth birthday, as he and Mandy were currently staying in a cosy, two-bedroom flat in Surrey that definitely wouldn't hold the number of guests he planned to invite. James had agreed gladly; he hoped a party would make the massive five bedroom house he had moved into nearly a year ago, feel like a home. The house had been in the Potter family for generations—one of many houses. He had kicked Lily out of their old house which was also part of Potter estates at their divorce, but had then moved into his current house, as he hadn't wanted to inhabit anything that he and Lily had once shared as a family.

The memories just weren't worth it.

James was glad that was all over now, he was bitterly disappointed he had failed in his marriage, but he was glad to see the back of Lily after what he had witnessed more than a year ago in Flourish and Blott's. He had even begun to see other people, although none had lasted very long. After being with someone for so long and then suddenly having no one, he was not ashamed to admit he was lonely. Should he not be happy to be single after twenty-three years of marriage?

James shrugged the memories away easily as he reached the bottom step. He heard laughter and music coming from the massive drawing room and bar area and shrugging on his black jacket; he smiled as he walked in to the makings of a raucous party and greeted Remus who was leaning against the wall. Remus was smiling toward the bar area where Sirius was holding court with Harry, Fred and George. The twins were laughing uproariously as Harry grinned, his face going a spectacular shade of red.

James clasped Remus' hand, both their attention still fixed on the group. 'What's going on?'

Remus grinned, his werewolf ears picking up the conversation easily, even all the way across the room. "Just a joke at Harry's expense." Seeing the look on James' face, Remus added quickly, "It's all in good fun. There's no need to get over-protective."

James sighed and smiled, "I keep forgetting he's not a kid anymore."

Remus patted him on the shoulder in an understanding manner and James continued to look around the room. 'What a crush! No wonder all these people wouldn't have fit in Harry's flat. There must be over a hundred people here.'

"You did agree to it and it looks to be shaping up to be amazing. You were always up for a party, James, maybe you should go mingle. You're the host after all."

James could not identify his reluctance, but he definitely did not want to immerse himself in that crowd. Maybe he was getting old. James snorted in amusement, he was sure he wasn't.

"Where's the guest of honour?"

Remus looked around the room with his keen eyes and fixed on a point on the other side of the room. "There she is. That Thomas bloke is all over her."

James followed Remus' eyes, and could not move them away from the beautiful bombshell in a sexy, blue dress across the room. He could not believe it was Hermione. He had not seen her since THAT day, as she had apparently been away a lot and he had not wanted to see anyone, let alone the person who had witnessed his humiliation and now he was wondering why. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut and he felt himself going hard in his slacks. He shifted uncomfortably, but did not move his gaze off her delicious body.

"Close your mouth, James." Remus was not so silently laughing at his friend and found it amusing when his cheeks went a bit pink in embarrassment and shame. "She's very beautiful, isn't she?"

James glanced at Remus shocked. "I'm old enough to be her father, Remus."

Remus shrugged, not looking at all fazed. "She would be good for you, and you would suit each other very well."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not the first time you've looked at her that way, James. You've had feelings for her since before the divorce. I never said anything then, because you were married and I knew you would never cheat, but you're not married anymore ... and she's available."

James' mouth was once more open and he was staring at his friend with an incredulous expression, not able to form any words in his shocked state.

"Don't deny it, James," Remus continued, "you can lie to yourself, but I know you better than anyone. There's no need to be ashamed. Go talk to her."

James seemed to get over his shock slowly and a self-mocking grin appeared over his features. He was relieved Remus approved of his feelings as he had not had the guts to admit them in the first place. And suddenly, the James of old re-surfaced. Why could he not have Hermione if he wanted her and how could she resist? He was James Potter after all.

He looked over at Hermione again speculatively and his jaw tensed. Hermione looked exceedingly uncomfortable as a bloke with dark hair slung an arm around her waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear. James felt a white, hot feeling rush through him and before he knew what he was doing, he was making his way over to her.

.

Hermione twitched her side in hope Dean would take the hint and unhand her, but he just tightened his hold and leaned in to breathe in her ear. "You look gorgeous tonight, Hermione. I think you deserve something special for you birthday, don't you?" He proceeded to pull her against his crotch and Hermione cringed. Did he just proposition her for birthday sex? No, thank you!

"Um, Dean, I'm neglecting my other guests. If you would excuse me?" She was just about to make her escape when a shadow fell over them and as she looked up, way up, into dark hazel eyes, James Potter suddenly became her whole focus.

"Indeed, the lady has a few guests to greet. Like me for instance."

Hermione noticed how glacial James' eyes were as he said this, causing Dean's eyes to widen and him to stutter out. "Mister P-Potter. How are you?"

James lifted an arrogant brow and just said, "Exceedingly well." No one knew how to do arrogant pure blood quite like James. If Dean expected a 'how are you' back, he was sadly mistaken.

Dean cleared his throat noisily and looked around uncomfortable. "Uh ... there's Seamus, he wanted to ask me about something. Excuse me."

James looked on as Dean beat a hasty retreat and for a moment, Hermione saw how hard it was for James to hide his disgust. That was until his eyes, deep and fathomless, met hers and began to heat.

Wow, he was good looking.

She had always noticed, of course, and she had always thought he was completely charming, but what surprised her the most was the pool of desire seeping into her belly, making her whole body flush. He was staring at her intently and instead of feeling uncomfortable at the attention, she revelled in it. She had never even felt this way with Cedric who had broken up with her six months ago.

"James," she whispered, her vocal abilities escaping her for the moment, "how are you?"

Hermione wanted to kick herself as she saw an amused smiled form on his face. Dean had just asked him that with unfavourable results. "Better now. Happy birthday, Hermione." He whispered the birthday wishes as if they were sharing a secret no one else knew about and it positively thrilled her.

"Thank you," she murmured shyly, glancing down at the floor and then back into his eyes as if she could not help it.

"I have a present for you."

Hermione grinned, always looking forward to his gifts more than anyone else's. "You do?"

James gave her one of his most genuine smiles, really happy at the hint of excitement in her voice and eyes. "Would you like it now?"

She bit her lip and watched him follow the movement. He looked fascinated. "Yes please."

He met her eyes again, nodding his head in the direction of the door. "Follow me."

Hermione didn't even think twice, and as he walked ahead of her, she couldn't help rove her eyes down his back and pause on his amazingly sexy backside. She quickly blinked at the thought. Where had that come from? This was Harry's father, get a grip.

They arrived at the door Hermione knew was James' study. Harry had pointed it out earlier as a 'no-go zone' for the night. She paused as he drew his wand from out his back pocket, muttered an _Alohamora_ and held the door open for her. She grinned at a memory as she walked past him and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She grinned at him saying, "Moody always said that's how you lose a buttock." She nodded at his hand as he re-deposited his wand in his back pocket.

James chuckled and shrugged, "Nothing's happened yet."

Hermione put one hand on her hip, cocking it out and shaking a mocking finger at him. "Then, don't coming running to me, James Potter, when you've blown a hole in arse." He then began laughing and she joined him. It all felt so natural, being here with him like this.

He stopped laughing and stared at her for a moment, something in his eyes she recognised but did not process at that moment.

He cleared his throat suddenly, walking to his desk. "Take a seat, Hermione." He said gesturing to the wide, cosy couch situated on the side of the room.

She did what he asked, sinking down on the plush leather and sighed at the relief she felt at the break her feet were taking.

The ridiculously high heels were killing her.

Once she was settled, her eyes drifted to watch James and she couldn't help gawp at his rugged handsomeness. Hermione had to admit—James Potter was _hot_!

He glanced up suddenly from the drawer he was digging in and gave her a devilish smirk. He didn't look away as his hand seemed to find what he was looking for, and he hid it behind his back playfully before Hermione could get a good look at what it was.

Grinning at him like a loon, she tried to edge her head to the side, as if to see what her present was. "Oooh, James, stop teasing me!" she exclaimed out of curiosity, she disliked being left in the dark about anything. James face tightened at her words and she was not sure as to why, he did make his way over to her quickly and seemed to shift uncomfortably. Hermione thought back to what she had said and reddened in embarrassment as she realised how provocative it had sounded.

She was distracted from her mortification as James sat down next to her. He sat close enough that their thighs touched and Hermione felt a warmth in her belly form at their closeness. She clutched her thighs together in a quiet desperation to control her reaction to him and focussed on his hand as it appeared with a medium sized, velvet covered jewellery box sitting in his palm. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widening in surprise and excitement.

"I know I always give you a book for your birthday, but I saw this in a jewellery store in Central London and I thought about you. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione looked from the box in his hand to his face and back, removing her hand from her mouth and gently touched the box with the tip of her finger and shook her head. "No, of course not," she croaked, and then nervously cleared her throat. "It's very thoughtful of you, James, thank you."

He smiled in relief, saying, "Well, you haven't opened it yet. Sorry I didn't wrap it." He added with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione gave him a rueful smile and joked, "What can you expect from a bachelor?" Then she gave her full attention to the box in his hand and placing her thumbs in the seams, carefully eased it open, holding her breath the whole time.

Hanging off a delicate, silver chain was a dark blue gem set in a simple solitaire design, and her breath let out in a loud whoosh. It was at least two carats and it was superbly cut and absolutely beautiful. Hermione knew she had never owned something this exquisite and her long hidden, girly heart immediately melted at the sight, and also for the man who gave it to her. It was an incredibly personal gift.

Hermione was still staring at the piece incredulously and watched as James fingers moved to take it out of the box and undo the little clasp. His fingers seemed too thick and rough to manage the task, but he did so easily. "It's Tanzanite," He murmured as he motioned for her to turn around so he could clasp it around her neck, "the chain is white gold." Hermione shivered as she felt his fingers brush the skin at the back of her neck.

When he was finished, she turned to face him again, staring deeply into his eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever owned. No one ever gets me anything pretty." She admitted as she fell into his eyes and her hands inched closer to his on the couch. She barely knew she was doing it, too lost in the moment. "I think everyone forgets I'm a woman."

James leaned in closer and her eyes began to flutter as her tummy clenched. "I always knew." Their fingertips touched finally and the contact seemed to spark through them both. "How could I not?" He sighed and Hermione felt it against her lips as his were only an inch away. That was all the incentive Hermione needed as she closed the distance between them and their mouths clung together desperately. Moaning at the contact, James thrust his fingers through her wild hair, bringing her even closer to him.

Hermione completely lost her head, and like the wanton she never was, got her legs underneath her, her heels dropping to the floor, and crawled onto his lap, straddling his thighs. James clutched her hips in approval, bunching her dress in his fists and let her squirm against him.

He took from her mouth and gave everything back. He met her tongue with his own, and she shivered as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. Hermione had never been kissed like this, never had a man take charge of her like this. Her mind was fuzzy with desire, desire she had never experienced before.

She slid closer to him, and he slumped down the couch so their groins could gain easier access to each other and when they met, they both gasped into each other's mouths at the contact. He finally broke their kiss but didn't go far, he was far too busy kissing up her neck, taking her earlobe between his teeth and thrusting up to grind his hard length against her groin.

Breathing in her ear hotly, he murmured words that made her inner muscles clench tightly. "Merlin, you're hot. Always knew you would be. Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good."

Pulling away from her, James leaned back into the leather and began to bunch her dress around her hips and pulling it slowly up her body. He seemed to savour every inch of flesh he revealed, she could practically feel his eyes hot on her and instead of feeling embarrassed at her near nakedness, she gloried in it.

It was as if James was meant to inflame her body and she was lost to it.

.

James had Hermione half naked and straddling his lap. What had he done in his life to deserve this hot, young, drop dead sexy witch looking at him as if he was the most important thing in her life? He could not stop staring at her, and she was looking back, absolutely comfortable in her skin and larger than life to him. She was so beautiful; all smooth, ivory skin and hot thighs squeezing his hips tight.

She was panting for him, her bountiful chest heaving with the effort and he wanted to taste the buds resting atop it. He had never felt this sort of chemistry with anyone before. He gazed at her lustfully and decided she was still wearing too much clothing for his liking.

Sliding his hands up her back, he flicked the hooks of her bra open with ease and Hermione helped by sliding it down her arms and throwing it behind her. James heaved in a breath in awe, moving his hands around her waist and up to cup a breast in each palm. She fit perfectly in his hands and as he pinched her nipples delicately between his thumb and middle finger, he watched as her head flung back, her back arching so her breasts pressed harder into his touch.

Her hair was long enough that he could feel it just brushing his thighs through his trousers. He wanted her so badly and, as if mirroring his thoughts, she straightened again and attacked his belt with urgency.

"Gods, I need you. Now please, James." His name on her lips threw his self-control over the proverbial cliff and he brushed her fumbling hands away to take over. She was not deterred; instead her fingers claimed the buttons on his shirt.

He had just undone his trousers completely when Hermione seemed to lose all patience and ripped his shirt open, causing buttons to fly. "Fuck Hermione!" He exclaimed, surprised and so pleased at her ferocity. "So hot. You're so fucking hot!"

She bit her lips, staring at his defined chest intently, gently scraping her short fingernails down his chest and firm stomach. "Hurry," she gasped out, as she thrust her hips against his bulging briefs, his trousers still slung low on his hips. Hermione leaned back and raised herself slightly, grasping the hem of his trouser and briefs and pulling them down as fast as she could. "Off... off!"

James grinned fanatically, so happy at that moment he could burst, literally, and lifted his hips to accommodate her better.

He watched as his erection sprang free and as he was kicking his pants and briefs off his legs, Hermione grasped his length with a hot palm. James hissed in a breath, squeezing his eyes closed as he she squeezed him tight. "Want," Hermione gasped, her eyes glazed and her voice and words nearly incoherent. James had never heard Hermione's vocabulary less than eloquent and verbose and he had done it; he had never been so proud.

"We still have your knickers to take care of, love."

She did not think this was such a problem as she stood up right there on the couch, a foot on each side of his thighs and pulled her knickers slowly down her thighs. James looked up at her in amazement, astonished at her confidence as her nether lips came into his focus. He wanted to grab her around her hips and pull her down onto his mouth and make her come with his lips and tongue. It would be the only thing she would think about for days, he could guarantee that.

Hermione, unfortunately, had other plans. Kneeling down, she straddled him again and pushed her fingers through his dark hair and aligned her hips with his, the tip of his cock resting at her opening.

"Hermione, love, slow down." He groaned against her mouth but despite his words, he gave a tiny thrust that just got the tip in.

She didn't say anything to this for a few moments, just pulling away from his mouth to stare into his eyes. "You want it slow?" She whispered. Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders, which still had his shirt hanging off it, and gently eased herself onto him. He bit his lip as he felt every inch of his cock get engulfed by her hot, tight skin. He didn't look away from her deep chocolate eyes as she continued down, further down.

There was only an inch or so of him that wasn't in her and she stopped a moment, panting softly and teasing him with her body.

He let her take control, but it was hard. All he wanted to do was bruise her hips with his fingers as he slammed into her over and over. He was so close to doing just that as instead of claiming that last bit of him, she began easing off him again.

When the tip was once more resting at her entrance, she suddenly thrust her body down at such a speed he felt himself bump hard against her cervix.

"Christ. You're good, Hermione, so... fucking... good." She took his words as encouragement and moved up and down his length, hard.

James found it hard to keep control, and not spill into her like a randy teenager. Her needy cunt was working him and she was enjoying it too, if her loud sighs and gasps gave him any indication. He tightened his abdomen muscles which he knew staved off his orgasm for longer and pushed his lower belly out so it ground against her clit with every forward shove.

He watched his cock disappear and reappear from her as she moved, and it was a delicious sight. He had to move his attention elsewhere in case his experience completely let him down and he left her unsatisfied, which was, quite frankly, unacceptable. He instead moved his gaze to her face which was tense with concentration and ecstasy, her teeth imbedded in her lip as she tried to keep quiet. It was no use, little mewls of pleasure escaped her anyway.

"Are you close, Baby?" He panted out harshly, desperately needing an indication. This was too good; he only gave himself a couple more minutes.

She looked down at him, her mouth parting in pleasure and gently shook her head, no. James gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He suddenly let out a small growl, that caused her eyes to meet his in alarm and with a move that completely startled her, stood up quickly. His cock was still deeply imbedded in her and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist tightly. He not so gently laid her on her back, her arse and hips in the air, aided by his hand wrapped securely around her waist to support her. He rested one of his knees on the couch next to her and straightening his back and core, began to piston into her sharply.

"Ohhh fuck!" She screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Yesss." She hissed. "Don't stop, James. Don't ever fucking stop!" James had never heard Hermione swear before and he wanted to hear it again, a lot... forever.

James could not remember the last time he had such hot, dirty sex with a woman, sex so passionate and so good, with such a connection. She was the best he had ever had!

He was stroking the front walls of her cunt and he could see her breathing falter under her bouncing breasts and a sheen of sweat form on her brow. She was close, he knew it.

He suddenly watched as her hand slid over her stomach and her fingers began working frantically at her clit. He wanted to shut his eyes at the sight, as it was causing a tightening in his balls that only meant one thing, that and the sublime way her inner walls were clutching perfectly at his cock.

"Fuck. Hermione, yes, touch yourself Baby. It's so hot." She did not seem to hear him as she appeared to be holding her breath. The reason became clear a moment later as her perfect pussy clamped down hard on his steel length. She was squeezing so tightly around him that he had no chance of keeping his composure.

His voice joined hers, as the feeling boiling in his lower stomach travelled through every vein in his body and cumulated in his groin. He felt spurt after spurt release into her, and the feeling was so intense he saw stars, his vision going black.

.

James came to and he did not know how long he had been out for. He was lying on top and to the side of Hermione and it was the most comfortable place he had ever been. He lifted his head to look at her and smiled inwardly at her face slack in a light slumber. This woman was it for him, he was just that sure.

How could he have missed it?

Well, he was not going to mess it up; he needed to know how she felt. He was too old to play games and he wanted this too much to even attempt it.

"Hermione, love, wake up." He softly said, watching her face carefully.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared back at him for a few moments before her eyes widened in panic. "Oh no!" She sat up so quickly, she deposited a half-naked James Potter on the floor at her feet. "I just slept with Harry's father. Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

James rolled his eyes and stood up from his inelegant sprawl on the floor. He sat on the couch next to her, but it was too late, she was already standing and pacing the floor, naked in front of him. He smirked at her, enjoying the view immensely, not worried in the least about her reaction. James Potter was a confident man, arrogant even. If there was anyone who could make a girl fall hard, it was him... and maybe Sirius, but he didn't want to think about him right this second.

He let her rant, deciding to let her get it all out. "What am I going to do? This is completely inappropriate. What have I done? What are you smirking at?" She hissed at him angrily, as she caught sight of his expression.

'"You are fucking gorgeous, Baby. Just admiring the view." He was slouched insolently... sexily... on the very couch they had just shagged on so magnificently, his shirt still open, his tight body on proud display for her. He watched with pleasure as her cheeks reddened and her eyes glazed in desire.

"Put some clothes on would you?" She squeaked, but didn't avert her gaze as it hungrily took in every inch of his body. "Is that a tattoo?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He said back confidently. James had gotten a tattoo on his lower stomach, resting over his left hip bone, when he left school. Sirius had been the instigator, of course, but he loved the thing.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, her head cocked to the side and she gave herself away entirely as she moistened her lips with a pink tongue, revealing the desire to lick all around the tattoo positioned so enticingly.

James grinned; she was really making this too easy. "Why don't you come and look?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Just tell me."

James lifted his arms behind his head, resting them on the back of the sofa and causing his stomach to ripple and tighten. "I guess it's not too important then." He stated with a shrug and watched carefully for her response. He knew her inquisitive nature was going work to his advantage.

She bit her lip, her brows furrowing as she tried her hardest to resist him, but in the end, Hermione was helpless to it, really. She moved in closer until she was between his sprawled, naked thighs and brought her face closer to his lower belly to take a good look at his tattoo. Fuck, it really did things to him to see her in this position, but he staved off an erection in case he scared her off. It would probably slap her in the face because of her positioning. He sniggered internally at his childish joke and couldn't believe he was ready for round two already.

Hermione suddenly snorted with laughter and he grinned at her, not blaming her for laughing at him. "It's a paw print." She said suddenly and the grin on her lovely face made his heart restrict. "Why would an Animagus who turns into a stag have a paw print tattoo?"

"Sirius is the culprit, of course. Got me completely wasted and told the tattoo artist to do it. Can't blame him for all of it though, I had a say too, even if I was nearly in a comatose state."

She giggled delightedly, "I love it! Shows real devotion to your friend, James."

He nodded in assent. "I couldn't agree more. I did get him back though. A Marauder never lets a prank go unanswered."

Hermione was riveted to his every word, her eyes wide in interest and her lips slightly parted. He wanted to suck on her lips. "What did you do?" she asked.

James gave her his famous lady-killer smile and thought it worked like a charm, as her pupils dilated slightly. "Let's just say, Sirius as a nice pair of antlers on his arse."

She flung her head back in childlike laughter and James joined her, enjoying their connection and glad she was over her fit of conscience. He grabbed her around the hips suddenly, drawing her back into his lap where she belonged. She struggled for a few moments before melting into his chest as if she couldn't help it.

"I want you, Hermione." He murmured against her neck as he stroked her hair gently. "Not just for tonight either. I want to be with you and see where this leads."

Hermione sat up in his lap to look down into his face, biting her lip anxiously. They were both oblivious to their naked state and that just convinced James more than anything that this was meant to be. "I don't know, James."

Her words said one thing, but her eyes told him a different story. They were the most expressive part of her and he knew it would be so easy to fall into them, so easy to be with her. "Forget about everything and everyone else, Hermione. Just tell me that you want me too." He grinned at her but his throat was constricted with fear. What if she said no?

Her brain was whirring, he could see it and then something in her face hardened in resolve "I want you too, James."

James clutched her to him in happiness, and his cheeks were aching as his smile grew wider.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

He brought his face into her neck again before pulling back to nuzzle his nose against hers.

"Don't be, love, I will never let anything bad happen to you." Hermione grinned and brought their mouths together again.

Nothing could be better.

* * *

**We would absolutely love it if you would review. x**


End file.
